


Revenge of the Red Roses

by JimmyPenguin421



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Poetry, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmyPenguin421/pseuds/JimmyPenguin421
Summary: Revenge of the Sith, expressed in poems beginning with "Roses are red." Also with a chapter of random "Roses are red" poems.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Sheev Palpatine & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Revenge of the Red Roses

Roses are red,  
Obi-Wan is annoyed,  
A big space battle,  
Flying is for droids.

Roses are red,  
Something's amiss,  
Dooku's here,  
He's been looking forward to this.

Roses are red,  
Dooku must bow  
To Anakin's dueling skills,  
Do it. Do it now.

Roses are red,  
Something's been missed,  
Ray shields—How did this happen?  
We're smarter than this.

Roses are red,  
The Jedi use the Force  
To grab their lightsabers  
And escape, of course.

Roses are red,  
Grievous couldn't win  
So he fled,  
Strap yourselves in.

Roses are red,  
This task is demanding,  
We're still flying half a ship,  
Another happy landing.

Roses are red,  
Anakin's not a Master,  
Oh, well, he should've  
Trained Ahsoka faster.

Roses are red,  
Where did Grievous go?  
Anakin wants to follow him  
But Mundi says no.

Roses are red,  
There's wind on Utapau,  
Grievous is there  
And so is Obi-Wan now.

Roses are red,  
This should be fun,  
Hello there General Kenobi,  
You are a bold one.

Roses are red,  
Grievous was unwise,  
Kenobi used a blaster—  
So uncivilized.

Roses are red,  
Here come four men,  
I am the Senate.  
It's treason then.

Roses are red,  
The clones have chips,  
Execute Order  
Sixty-six.

Roses are red,  
The Jedi are busted,  
Their clones are killing them—  
The ones they trusted.

Roses are red,  
Cody gave it his all,  
Sir, nobody could've  
Survived that fall.

Roses are red,  
The 501st is blue.  
There's too many, Master Skywalker  
What will we do?

Roses are red,  
The Republic's demise,  
So this is how  
Liberty dies.

Roses are red,  
Darth Vader is found,  
It's over, Anakin—  
I have the high ground.

Roses are red,  
Padmé is gone,  
Leia goes to the Organas,  
Luke goes with Obi-Wan.


	2. Return of the Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of other poems I came up with.

Roses are red,

I'm Ahsoka Tano,

I'm your new Padawan,

What? No, no, no, no!

Roses are red,

You better move faster,

I was but a learner,

Now I am the master.

Roses are red,

TIE fighters are blocky.

I got him, I got him!

Great, kid. Don't get cocky.

Roses are red,

Anakin, don't try it,

Watch out for your hair,

You just might fry it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what happened to the formatting, but I hope you enjoyed my horrible poetry!


End file.
